


Of all the mistakes I've made before (at least I haven't done that)

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (for real!), Cor... is having a weird day, Gen, Humor, Prompto is having a Fun Time, bad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Look, this is the most meme worthy thing that had ever happened to Prompto and he really wished he had a camera. Or his phone.It was also a very bad time to cackle. He saw the Marshal's raised eyebrow.Butstill-





	Of all the mistakes I've made before (at least I haven't done that)

Prompto totally wasn't with Cor on a top - well. Low secret mission. He totally wasn't hyped up on this fact at all, either. And he truly, 100%, had never ever - almost choked on air over what two men were trying to do.

With their jeans on low, and a swagger in their step, they really did think they were hot shit. Maybe they actually were in this place. Astrals knew that Prompto didn't know that much about gangs.

But._ They were trying to mug Cor._

It was really hard to keep a straight face hearing that.

Their faces smirking and a, "you need to give us your wallet if you want to leave this place in one piece."

_To Cor the Immortal, to Marshal Leonis, to the scariest person Prompto had ever met?_

Prompto was dying here, dying of _laughter_.

Cor was just blinking at them.

"You don't want to try us," the idiots snarled, "we can make your life very difficult... and painful."

Cor looked past them to Prompto and rolled his eyes, almost making Prompto lose it and break his cover. Even more than he was already doing probably.

"You can?" Cor asked, not even bothering to sound a tiny bit scared.

"Of course - ye're new around here, aren't ye? We're part of the bosses around here, the highest gang, the people you need to bow down to or ye'll get yer ass kicked." One of the gang members told Cor.

Prompto would honestly pay to see the gang members 'kick Cor's ass'.

"I have a card," Cor told them. "Don't carry cash,"

"You must do. Half the places around here only take it."

"Well I'm not from around here, am I?"

"Don't be sassy with us!"

Prompto could, in fact, stick his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing. He wished he had this on camera. This would have amused Noctis for weeks! It’s gonna amuse _him_ for weeks.

Cor just stared into the distance. The gang members kept on talking to him.

He caught Prompto's eye and looked at the door, Prompto got the message and put down his _totally _alcoholic drink - before he grabbed his coat and left. He was glad he didn't have to pass near Cor, because Astrals was it hard to keep a straight face.

The night was quite chilly, and Prompto huddled a little more in his jacket. He settled into an alley close to the bar, and waited.

It didn't take long for Cor to stride out of the bar, the gan- the goons following him. He looked vaguely irritated now, like if a fly kept buzzing around him. _Threats_ were flying around, but that was about it.

Until Cor grabbed one of the men by their jacket, picked him up and _threw him_, of course. Then things got wilder and the goons all went for him.

It _was_ as amusing as Prompto had pictured - none of them were in the same league of Cor. They weren't in the same _country_. They seemed gobsmacked they were losing too, as Cor was outnumbered and ‘outgunned’.

When they all were on the ground, groaning and Cor had got what he wanted - which was kicking their asses and info, apparently - he strode towards Prompto.

"Come on," the Marshal told him, "This has taken enough time already."

Prompto texted Noctis as soon as he could, after the paperwork and briefing. There was a lot of that in the guard.

  


* * *

  


**Prompto 10.36pm**: DUDE

**Prompto 10.36pm:** GUESS WHAT

**Nocto 10:38pm:** what?

**Prompto 10:38pm:** SOME MEN TRIED TO MUG COR TODAY

**Nocto 10:39pm**: WHAT

**Prompto 10:39pm:** THEY WANTED HIS WALLET

**Nocto 10:39pm:** HOLY SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> [jazz hands]


End file.
